A Loser's Path
by Canoe98
Summary: Kumagawa Misogi is a loser who has always experienced failure. He is someone who will do whatever it takes to reach his goal. But what happens when this goal involves him going to a different world; A world that separates those who have power and those who don't. Watch as Kumagawa enters the World of Harry Potter; he'll do what he can, but he's still a simple loser. T for language.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters or other creative elements of Medaka Box or Harry Potter, they are owned by Nisio Isin and Akira Akatsuki, and J. K. Rowling respectively. This story is strictly meant for entertainment. Please enjoy!

 **Prologue:**

I, Kumagawa Misogi, am a loser.

Don't feel bad for me though, I've become used to it. The pain doesn't hurt anymore. The pain of losing.

But something about me is different now; I think that I actually have the ability to…"win"?

I suppose that is the word, although I will admit that the idea is fairly new to me.

This world is infected with the oppressive lives of the elite; the people who stand above those who don't have talent and yet claim that they are the same. How can you not hate the strong who pretend to protect the weak when in reality they are the reason for inequity.

If the elite are eliminated, then the world will be at peace. The only people who should rule, are those who know the plights of the weak. This is what I believe.

However, my world is too corrupt to save. Heh, actually that's a lie. I'm ashamed to say, but there are people in this world who I care for; people who I don't want to kill.

But my determination to destroy those at the top has not waivered. I will destroy the elite.

I have a plan: using "All-Fiction" I will make my existence in this world effectively "nothing". You may think that this is insane, but I have a theory. If I specifically make my existence in THIS world nothing, that means that my body will not get destroyed - it will merely be transferred.

I have heard people speaking of different dimensions or universes, and if these theories are true, then my plan should work. I am going to leave this world and do my best to correct the next one.

I'll probably just lose like always though.

End of Prologue

Author's Note: Hey everybody, this is a new type of story that I have never seen before but that i've always wanted to try.


	2. Chapter 1: A new death, a new life

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters or other creative elements of Medaka Box or Harry Potter, they are owned by Nisio Isin and Akira Akatsuki, and J. K. Rowling respectively. This story is strictly meant for entertainment. Please enjoy!

Note: Kumagawa's lines are shown in "[...]". His thoughts are shown in [...]

 **Chapter 1 - A new death, a new day, a new life**

A boy sat alone in a classroom, silently sitting in one of the desks at the center of the room. The walls were a dim grey due to the effect of the shadows on its surfaces. The room was definitely familiar to him, although it had been a while since the last time he was there.

The boy peered around the room, looking at the other chairs and desks. He didn't expect anything to be different, however nothing was the same. After several moments of looking around the room, he finally sighed and stood up from his seat.

"[I suppose it worked.]", the boy said, "[heh, I guess I can call it a victory, no matter how trivial.]" He began to walk around the room, slowly studying each area as if it held some important significance.

The boy wore a black jacket that fit firmly around his frame along with matching black pants. The jacket itself was lined with white material at the collar and was decorated with five yellow buttons. His hair was black and contrasted with his round, dark blue eyes that seemed to pierce the very environment. The boy's name was Kumagawa Misogi.

[hmmm. I expected my body to return here after I erased my existence, but I didn't think about where to go after that.] Suddenly, a door began to slowly form on a wall nearest to him; once the door fully took shape, he walked over to examine it.

He lightly placed his hand on the door's surface, almost in disbelief. A wide smile formed on Kumagawa's lips the longer he looked at the entrance before him, "[Ahhhh. I see. This is what i've been waiting for.]" He took a step back while still facing the door.

"[Open sesame!]", he yelled in a joyous tone, soon breaking out into laughter moments later. After he composed himself, Kumagawa walked forward once more and grabbed the golden nob. He twisted it and opened the wooden door to enter into darkness.

He stood in nothing but shadow that surrounded him everywhere he looked. He could still feel the ground beneath him though, which lead him to believe that he was still alive. He began to walk forward yet again, unsure of where he was even going.

After a few more seconds, he came across something flat and hard; almost like another door, except this one was different. This door, unlike the first one which was smooth and easy to move, was more rough to the touch and even seemed to resist the his motion to open it.

There was a lound creek as the large wooden object was forced open. Kumagawa walked out into a small area, similar to an alleyway, and peered down past the winding, narrow passage. The sky above him was grey and the clouds were slowly shifting and sliding across the dull atmosphere. Rain was pouring down onto the uneven stone flooring that covered almost every inch of the walkway, and the shimmering of the water made the ground seem like a warped mirror.

The distortion of the buildings in the water turned Kumagawa's attention to the tall structures that lined the edges of the alleyway. Then, while ignoring the rain, Kumagawa began to slowly walk down the path, allowing the door to shut behind him. The pathway was almost empty, aside from an obviously drunk man leaning on a wall about 20 paces from Kumagawa.

"[Excuse me, sir,]" he began as he closed the distance between the man and himself, "[I must've lost my way. Could you please tell me where I am?]" Kumagawa was not entirely lying - he truly did need information on where he was. Now, only an arms-length away from the man, he smiled widely as he continued to watch the man uncomfortably sway.

"Ehh?", the man finally grunted, "Who th' hell are ye'?" The man's words were slurred and came out more as if he was on the verge of throwing up. "'Yer in Diagon Alley, ya lil shit!", the man exclaimed, quickly ignoring his own question as he took a swig of the drink he held in his hand.

"[Di-a-gon alley?]", Kumagawa questioned as he struggled to sound it out. It was merely a guess Kumagawa made that the man spoke English, although his appearance was enough of a clue; furthermore, the buildings that he saw were reminiscent of structures mainly found in England.

"Yeah, 'di-a-gon' alley," the man said, mocking Kumagawa's pronunciation, "yer not from 'round 'ere are ya? Them clothes yer werin' makes me think yer some kinda loser."

Kumagawa smiled even wider, "[Yes! You're right, I am a loser. The biggest loser you'll ever meet.]" The man stared at the strange boy before wiping off some of the drink from his mouth with his sleeve. "Well who'ever ya are, get tha hell away from me. Take yer magic ass back home, boy."

Kumagawa raised his eyebrows at the man's statement, "[magic?]", he questioned, hoping that the man would answer. "Huh? Yeah, whatever kind o' magic ya know, just keep it tha hell away from me."

"[Hahaha. But, sir, I don't even know any magic]", he said as he shrugged his shoulders.

The man's eyes shot wide open at Kumagawa's staement, almost as if he was surprised; no, it was more then surprise, it was anger. The man's head turned slowly in Kumagawa's direction, and his eyes seemed to scan Kumagawa's entire frame. "Ya don't know magic?", the man asked with narrow eyes as he began to reach for something in his coat pocket.

Although Kumagawa was entirely aware of the man's movement, he decided to play along anyway. "[Nope, sorry,]" he chuckled as he placed both hands behind his head, "[I'm afraid that there's not an ounce of magic in my entire body.]"

"Good, good," the man said as he pulled out a long, thin piece of wood from his pocket, "I don't know 'ow a muggle even got 'ere, but I don't care. If ya don't have any magic, than killin' ya here and now shouldn't be a problem."

If possible, Kumagawa's grin got even wider as he watched the man swish the wand quickly in the air.

"Avada Kedavra!" the man screamed as a flash of green light spiralled toward Kumagawa.

There was a force that knocked Kumagawa backwards into a nearby brick wall, effectively breaking several of the bricks before his body slumped to the ground. Once the green light finally dissipated, there was a few seconds of silence before the man in the coat let out a loud guttural laugh that echoed throughout the alleyway.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Wha' a moron! The freakin' loser didn't even try ta dodge it! Hehe." The man continued to snicker to himself as he approached the corpse. The suit was in tatters and the back of the shirt had large rips and tears due to the collision with the brick wall. The boy's mouth was slightly agape with blood seeping out from the corner of his mouth. Kneeling down, he inspected the boy's shirt and pant pockets. "Damn!" he slightly cursed, "Th' lil prick didn't have anythin' on him. Wha' a disappointment."

The man sighed and stood back up before he started to walk down the narrow pathway. But before he even could even travel a few feet, he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"[Hey, where do you think you're going? Come back. It was just starting to get fun.]"

The man quickly turned around, his coat following his every motion. His eyes widened as he saw the boy, who was dead mere seconds ago, standing a few feet before him. The image of the boy being alive was scary enough, but what terrified the man even more was the fact that it seemed like the boy hadn't even been attacked in the first place. His clothes didn't have any rips in it, despite there being large tears from a few moments ago. Furthermore, he wasn't bleeding anymore; it was as if he had been instantly healed.

"[Hmmm. That was interesting"], Kumagawa said as he began to approach the man with a large grin on his face. "[What was that just now? Was that magic? Cool, I wish I could learn it, but alas - I am a simple loser.]"

The man gulped as he tried to take a step back, but he couldn't; he couldn't move. He was frozen. This child was out for blood, and he could feel it.

Summoning all the energy he could, the man began to run away, slamming his shoes onto the wet ground as he moved. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his leg that caused him to fall, splashing into a shallow puddle. He saw the water become soaked with red as he looked down at his leg.

There, lodged in his calf was a massive screw that must have forced itself all the way through his flesh and bone. He gripped his leg, and howled out in pain. He glanced back and screamed as he saw Kumagawa with an evil smirk eagerly approaching him.

"[Hey, you can't leave so soon. I still have some questions that need to be answered.]"

End of chapter 1

Author's Note: Hey guys, this story is mainly inspired by the fact that I haven't seen a lot of stories that involve Kumagawa as the main characters. Personally, Kumagawa is one of my most favorite anime characters of all time, so this story is mainly to express what it is I like about him within the setting of another series that I like so much (Harry Potter). I hope that you guys with leave comments because I love to see them. And…..Enjoy! :D


	3. Chapter 2: Diagon Alley

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters or other creative elements of Medaka Box or Harry Potter, they are owned by Nisio Isin and Akira Akatsuki, and J. K. Rowling respectively. This story is strictly meant for entertainment. Please enjoy!

 **Chapter 2: Diagon Alley**

Kumagawa silently walked down the stone floored road, passing by shops that all had "closed" signs on them. He eyed a nearby clock that was situated overhead the entrance of some market that seemed like it sold candy or something. The clock read 3:30, and due to the fact that the road itself was vacant of any pedestrians, it made sense for the actual time to be 3:30 am.

The rain had let up a few hours ago, although it was still drizzling, and Kumagawa had since taken that time to look around the area. The majority of the shops and markets he saw seemed to cater to wizards, or rather those with magical abilities.

He recalled his "interrogation" session with the drunk from before and chuckled at the thought. The fear that he saw in that man's face was priceless. Still, he was able to get some useful information from the guy before he left.

For instance, there is apparently a distinction drawn between those who have magical potential and those who don't. The term "muggles" apparently refers to a category of people who have no proficiency for magic whatsoever. However, those who seem to have some skill in the magical department are considered to be wizards, unless of course you are a magic student.

However, what he found even more interesting was the fact that there are divisions even within the wizard community itself. "Pure-bloods" and "Mud-bloods", for example, refer to an individual's genetic composition. If someone has two parents who are both wizards then that person is a pure-blood; however, if a person has one parent who is a muggle, that person is a mud-blood.

Kumagawa chuckled to himself yet again as he thought about it, "[Hehe, these people are so worried about being "better" than each other that they even choose to label themselves based on such trivial details. It's obvious the elite are these "pure-bloods", but who really sits at the top of this hierarchy?]"

Kumagawa stopped in his tracks as he remembered the last thing that drunk had told him…

 **Flashback:**

"W-wait!", the man said as Kumagawa was about to drive a second screw into the man's other leg. "P-please! Ive alread told ya wha' I know! Spare me!"

"[Hmm]" Kumagawa said as he absentmindedly juggled the screw in his hand, "[I don't know why, but I feel like you're holding out on me. C'mon, that can't be all you know.]"

"N-no, I don't know anythin' els - Wait! There's one more thing!"

Kumagawa stopped juggling the screw and eagerly peered down at the man, "[Ohhh? And what is this 'one more thing'?]"

His eyes were round and happy, yet they were also dark and misleading and seemed to pierce the very soul of the man.

The drunk gulped, "H-he who must not be named."

Kumagawa tilted his head in confusion, "[huh? What did you just say?]"

"He who must not be named," the man said once again, although with much less enthusiasm, "he is the self-proclaimed dark lord; a powerful wizard who strikes fear into anyone who says his real name."

"[And just what is his real name?]", Kumagawa asked with a hint of interest.

The man slightly hesitated but continued, "His name is - "

 **End of Flashback**

"[Voldemort]", Kumagawa whispered to himself.

"[What an interesting guy,]" Kumagawa said as he rested his hands into his front pants pockets. ["He is obviously feared in this world and has massive influence. Even the pure-bloods seem to be scared of his power."]

Kumagawa continued to walk down the empty road, scanning the large signs positioned outside of almost every shop. He then came to one titled "bookstore"; although seemingly irrelevant, Kumagawa understood that if he was going to correct this world, he would first need to understand it. He proceeded to walk to the door and kicked it open, knocking it off its hinges. As he entered the store, he noticed mounds of books that were stacked on top of each other. Several book shelves were organized in rows closer to the back of the room, and there were ladders that were leaning against the walls.

He walked to the nearest row of bookshelves and read a small label on the side of the wooden frame of one shelf that said: "fiction". [Possibly helpful, but it's not quite what i'm looking for.] he thought as he continued down the row. Finally, he reached a shelf titled: "History" and examined the books that lined its interior. He picked one off from the shelf and sat by a nearby table.

The hours seemed to pass by like minutes, and Kumagawa had gone through several dozen books by that time. He sighed and closed the binder to the last book in the "history" section as stood up from the reading table.

He stretched his arms above his head and quickly glanced at a clock that was hung over a desk close to the shop's entrance.

["wow. 8:33. Time sure flies when you're having fun."]

Kumagawa walked over to the entrance and looked down at the door that he kicked in. As he left, he made the damage that he did to the door "nothing", effectively fixing the door back to its place.

Once he exited the bookstore and looked down the once empty road, he noticed that there were a lot more people than there were a few hours ago. Groups of people were walking back and forth between the stores on either side of the road, and the chattering amongst the crowd was maddening.

[hmm. It's highly likely that nobody here has ever seen me before, but that's easy to deal with since I can just say that i'm out of town. The larger problem at hand is the fact that I don't really fit into their definition of a 'wizard'; I don't know any spells, I can't use a wand, so to them I suppose I would be a "muggle". It's best if I don't draw too much unnecessary attention.]

While deep in thought, Kumagawa accidentally bumped into someone who was walking by. He turned his head to see a young boy, about his own age, with dark brown hair wearing glasses. The glasses wearing boy was followed by two other people, both of which also looked to be Kumagawa's age. The first was a girl with long, brown, wavy hair that reached her shoulders; her face was round with smooth skin. The person behind her was another boy - light orange hair colored his head and blue eyes enhanced his face.

"Sorry," the initial glasses-wearing boy said to Kumagawa before he hurried down the road, followed closely by his two friends.

[my, my], Kumagawa said to himself, [what a strange scar.]

He continued to watch the trio as they rounded the corner and disappeared into a small alleyway nearby. He didn't know why, but something told him to follow them; it might have just been boredom. Immediately, he jumped onto the roof of a building that was directly adjacent to the alleyway the three teens ran into. He jogged along the rooftops until he spotted the trio running like ants along the narrow, winding path of the alleyway. The buildings were blocking the sun, so the path below was very dark and secluded; the only reason Kumagawa could keep his eyes on them was because of the fact that he could detect their movement. Finally, the trio turned left into another break-off alleyway that was completely covered by a set of buildings that formed a structural arch.

Realizing he needed to get back down to ground level, Kumagawa jumped from the building and landed on the floor with a thud. Following the path that the trio had taken, Kumagawa worked his way into the slender passage that was no wider than arms-length. Thick mist filled the alleyway and permeated the very atmosphere. Smoke was pushed out from the openings of rusted pipes that ran down the sides of the buildings, and a foul stench saturated the environment.

He finally came to where the passageway let out into an open area and spotted the trio trying to climb a nearby building.

[Well, that's new] Kumagawa thought as he leapt to another rooftop.

He lazily watched as the trio got to the top of the building and began to huddle behind a slanted portion of the roof itself. It seemed like they were watching someone; although Kumagawa didn't have a good view, it was still obvious that they had been following someone.

In order to get a better vantage point, Kumagawa jumped to the building that was situated right behind the trio and crouched behind a chimney. The three teens seemed to be looking at a small shop that was right across the way, but, more importantly, they seemed to be watching someone who was inside the shop.

A young boy, the same age as Kumagawa and the trio in appearance, was conversing with people inside the shop. The boy's hair was a blonde-silver combination that had been slicked back along his head.

The way the boy was dressed and how he held himself made Kumagawa speculate that he might be a pure-blood.

After several more minutes of hiding, the trio finally decided to climb down the building.

[Hmmm. They're much too young to be considered wizards.] Kumagawa thought as he followed the three teens back, [It would make sense for them to be students, but what are they doing this far from the student-type stores? They were obviously stalking that one silver-haired kid, but why?]

["Perhaps I will learn more if I follow them."] he said as a small grin graced his features.

End of chapter 2

Author's Note: Hey guys, in case you were wondering, this story takes place after the end of Medaka Box and near the beginning of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. Due to personal preference, Kumagawa will probably be less sadistic. Sorry! :) I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave any comments/questions you may have. Thanks! :D


End file.
